


Fly High

by Katryusha



Series: +30 Of USUK [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Toritalia, LMAO, M/M, Omega Verse, This is crack-ish, they're fucking in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s heat comes at the worst time…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedoctorwatcheshetalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorwatcheshetalia/gifts).



> Gift to my dear friend TheDoctorWatchesHetalia (gallifreyanlibertea)
> 
> This is pretty crack-ish, I guess, cuz they’re having sex while flying, lmao. 
> 
> This is Toritalia and Omegaverse, an AU where they’re half birds, Arthur’s a lil Robin and Alfred is an Eagle (Duh) XD Anyway, if you wanna see some art of this, search this artist: えのきんぐ I based their ′designs’ out of this artist’s fanart, except here they don’t have the tails. XD
> 
> This is not beta-ed, therefore there might be some mistakes. :P

Arthur always thought Alfred had _horrible_ timing, but it seemed that this time, _he_ was the one with _horrible_ timing. Really, really, _awful timing_.

They had been going back to America when _it_ happened.

Arthur thought he had more time, so he didn’t bother to tell his mate that, yes, _yes_ , he would be going into heat soon.

Soon meaning that he had calculated that it would come after they had landed in America.

Maybe he passed too much time with Alfred and his awful timing, the omega reasoned to himself as he felt the dampness on his legs.

They were flying above the bloody ocean; they didn’t have a place to… take care of _his little problem._

Alfred was flying a bit ahead of him. From behind, what Arthur could see the most were Alfred’s big muscled wings with beautiful dark brown and white feathers, Arthur loved Alfred’s wings; his were smaller than Alfred’s (of course, the git was a bloody eagle!) and a light brown, more slender and elegant.

His heat had come at the worst time, this would surely make him lag behind Alfred even more, and then the American would be sure to notice his little predicament and he _couldn’t_ let that happen.

The teasing would be endless and the eagle would for sure want to carry him or help him, _or something._

Arthur inhaled harshly and squared his shoulders. He wouldn’t let Alfred find out until they landed in America. It shouldn’t be too long now…

That was only his wishful thinking. It was still at least a good 6 hours away. But, he could definitely hold it until then! _Definitely._

Three hours passed by and Arthur was already panting, face flushed red, he could feel slick dripping down his legs, and his hard cock against his clothes, his trousers would be ruined and he groaned slightly at the thought. The heat taking a toll on his body, making him weak to fly faster; he knew it wouldn’t be long until Alfred noticed him.

_What if…_

What if he just… tried to… _ah… relieve himself a little…?_

So he did. Not the best idea, but he needed something! It was every bit awkward because his wings were in the way, but he managed to slip a finger inside himself. After a few moments, Arthur bit his lip to stifle a moan as he put another one.

It felt so good. It wasn’t his mate’s fingers, but for now it would do. With his free hand he palmed the front of his trousers, more shamelessly now.

His fingers stretched his insides as if he was preparing himself for Alfred to fuck him. The slick leaking out made some squelching noises that were lost to the wind.

A third finger went in and he moaned loudly which caused him to freeze in fear of Alfred hearing anything. He looked at the alpha that was supposed to be in front of him, but he wasn’t there.

Arthur stopped his fingers immediately and pulled them out, fear gripping onto him as he paused his flying to look around. No sight of the eagle, where had he gone too?

Had Arthur lost him whilst he was fingering himself? Oh, God, this was bad. _Very, very bad (and embarrassing)._

The omega whimpered, anxiously gazing his surroundings. Water, sun and clouds were all he saw.

“Looking for someone?” A voice called out from behind him. A voice he knew very well.

“Bloody hell, Alfred, you scared the shit out of me!” The robin breathed, running a hand through his hair. His shoulders slumped as he turned around to meet the glinting blue eyes of his mate.

The alpha shook his head, “No, _you_ scared the fucking shit out of me. You had vanished when I looked back, I was sick with worry, Arthur!” He shouted and Arthur curled a bit onto himself.

He hadn’t even noticed he wasn’t behind Alfred anymore.

“Sorry.” He spoke softly; his heat hormones were driving him crazy. Arthur craved the American so bad. His half-lidded eyes stared at the alpha. Now that he had his attention, he needed his fill. _Right now._ “Alfred— Please— I’m sorry, I’m in heat, but—” He stuttered, flushing red. He wanted Alfred to do something, but how?

Alfred’s expression softened and a smirk appeared on his face then, “Well, guess who has horrible timing now, huh?”

“Shut up, Alfred.” Arthur pouted crossing his arms over his chest, the American approached him and wrapped his strong arms around his waist and the little robin all but melted into the embrace. Surrounding the alpha’s neck with his own arms, Arthur bucked his hips in need.

The alpha growled as Arthur nibbled on his earlobe and then whispered, “Alfred, please, please, _please fuck me._ ”

“Arthur, may I remind you that we’re flying.” The omega whined and circled his legs around the eagle’s waist. Clearly, he hadn’t forgotten that, but he didn’t really care at the moment.

The alpha groaned as his face was pressed into Arthur’s neck. The robin knew that his scent there was stronger, and that would for sure get a reaction out of the alpha. He was correct because then he felt the American shiver, and hands were fiercely grabbing his arse, mouth and teeth latching onto the skin on his neck.

It was more than enough for a loud moan to escape him and he didn’t stop the noises coming out of his mouth as Alfred’s hands worked wonders on his body, touching all the right places even through the clothes he wore.

He didn’t care how shameless he was being, they were flying above a bloody ocean! He would be as shameless as he could!

“Alfred, please—!” The alpha’s lips connected with his, his tongue sliding into his mouth and Arthur was more than happy to let him have his way with him. The hands lowered to his hips, thighs and then to his arse where they squeezed making Arthur squeak into the kiss. More slick dribbled out of his opening.

 Arthur’s legs tightened around Alfred and he whimpered as his clothed cock brushed against the alpha’s.

The omega was about to yell at Alfred to _hurry the bloody hell up_ when the alpha finally took hold of his trousers and yanked them down together with his underwear.

Arthur squealed as the cold air hit his bottom. He clung harder onto Alfred who chuckled at his actions. The omega shuddered, ignoring Alfred’s laugh for his own good.

A finger circled his opening before pushing in, a moan rose from his throat as one finger turned into two; thanks to his previous stretching, it was easier for Alfred to enter him.

“You’re already stretched…” Alfred started, biting his neck and then moving up to tug and suck at the omega’s ear, “Arthur, did you touch yourself while we were flying?”

Damned git and his damned questions.

Nevertheless, Arthur nodded biting his lip.

The alpha laughed as he slipped a third finger, “ _Damn, Artie, that’s hot._ ” He murmured against his ear and all Arthur could do was whine and thrust back against those fingers that were stretching and filling him so nicely, although there was another thing that would feel so much better.

Alfred’s fingers curled, touching his prostate, and Arthur screamed, tightening around the other even more.

And then, the fingers slipped out and Arthur grunted and whined at the discomfort and emptiness he felt.

Alfred shifted until he was lying horizontally in the air. Thank God for strong wings and a perfect day. Arthur was now, practically sitting on Alfred so he made the best of it, unbuttoning and unzipping the American’s trousers, pulling them down enough that the alpha’s cock slipped free of its confines.

The American winced and bit his lip as the cold wind hit his member, but he beared with it as Arthur got in position and slowly sank himself on him.

The duo groaned and Arthur, even though a little blinded with the pleasure of finally having his mate inside him, couldn’t believe he was doing this in the air. In the sky. _Well, this was definitely another way to take your partner to heaven._

Arthur braced himself; hands placed firmly on the eagle’s chest, he sighed contentedly.

“Artie, hurry~!” The alpha bucked up into him and Arthur gasped, Alfred’s hands grasped his hips, rubbing them gently, although the alpha was slowly losing his sense of control.

The Brit complied and started moving, he lifted himself up until only the head of Alfred’s member was inside and then quickly sank down again. Again and again, until he was a panting, flushing, sweaty mess on top of the alpha.

His wings were great and helped him move but he was getting tired, so tired. His head lolled onto his shoulder and he stilled on top of the other, slowly rocking his hips back and forth to still maintain some sort of movement.

The alpha thrusted up into him impatient and Arthur had half-mind to glare at him.

Alfred rolled his eyes and then the world was spinning, and their positions were switched. The American grabbed Arthur’s legs, placing them on his shoulders. The omega still had his trousers and, _well_ , everything on, but that was a matter to be ignored for now.

The American thrusted firmly into Arthur, the change in position finally making him hit his prostate, the omega yelled his mate’s name loudly to the skies, his nails digging into Alfred’s bomber jacket.

Alfred’s hands took hold of Arthur behind his knees and pushed his legs forward. Thankfully, Arthur’s wings were still useful enough that he could keep the same position and not… well, _fall_. Alfred had forgotten the little detail that they didn’t have support beneath them.

Another detail they forgot… The knot. Arthur’s eyes snapped open, Alfred’s pace becoming irregular as he thrusted harshly into him, even though he wanted to warn Alfred about that, everything that came out of his mouth was gibberish. Moans, grunts and screams, Arthur would have never thought he was this vocal during sex before Alfred came along.

And then, Alfred pressed into him as far as he could go and came with a long and deep moan. The feel of the knot forming and the seed spilling into him was enough to make Arthur release all over himself.

The robin hit Alfred on the head as the American let his legs fall.

“You stupid wanker! Now we’ll have to stay like this for 20 minutes!” The Brit reprimanded with a scowl.

“Haha, I totally forgot. Sorry.” The American apologized, but he didn’t sound like he regretted it which made Arthur huff. The alpha leaned down and gathered the omega into his arms, mindful of their connection.

“Hmpf.” The Brit rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the smile that graced his features as Alfred grinned at him, kissed his cheek gently and hugged him close, arms around his waist, and one hand rubbing up and down his spine.

The sound of the waves below, the security of his mate’s arms around him, and his heat dulled for now, soothed and lulled Arthur into a much needed nap…

 


End file.
